It All Started With A Question
by sassy941
Summary: Drabble! Established relationship. Draco and Harry spending a day at home, when Harry decides to ask him a simple question that turns into much more.


Established relationship! Just a little DM/HP drabble

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the characters! That belongs all to JK Rowling

* * *

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were spending a relaxing day at home. Lounging on the couch, Draco reading his book and Harry flipping through channels. Hearing the TV shut off, Draco looked up at Harry only to see his lover looking intently out the window.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, looking at the window to see what he was staring at.

A young couple were walking down the street pushing a stroller in front of them, smiling and laughing.

"Do you think babies think?" Harry said, turning to look at Draco.

Draco turned away and smiled gently at Harry.

"Well, do you think?"

Harry nodded with a perplexed look.

"I'm sure babies think too, just not the way we do. How I would imagine it would be they think in images rather than words."

Harry wrung his hands together nervously before scooting closer to Draco, grabbing his hands while talking.

"Do you think we would make good parents?"

Draco felt his heart speed up and his palms start to sweat. Was Harry considering having a child with him? They weren't even married yet!

"Your, umm, considering us having a…child?" Draco asked nervously while running his hands through his hair.

Harry gave him a soft smile and shook his head, touching Draco's cheek softly.

"One day I would like too."

"With me?" Draco asked dumbly, his eye's probably widening comically.

At that Harry laughed and smiled again, his cheeks flushing happily.

"Of course! I could never imagine having someone else beside you, you've ruined me," Harry said with a wink.

"That was my plan all along, Potter," Draco whispered, smirking at Harry.

"Potter, eh?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow's at Draco.

Draco just smiled and leaned over to kiss him, chuckling mentally when Harry pressed himself closer. Tangeling his hand's in the raven locks, he let himself get picked up and sat on Harry's lap, never once interupting the kiss. Draco rested his palm's against Harry's chest before pushing him away, laughing out loud when Harry's lips tried to follow him.

"Excited much?"

"Always," Harry teased, smiling softly at Draco.

Draco couldn't help the shy smile he gave Harry, he always felt lucky when he got to see this side of _his_ Harry. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulders, groaning quietly when Harry started to gently massage his back.

"You should become a massage therapist," Draco whispered against Harry's neck, smiling when his lover shivered.

Harry just laughed and pulled Draco back up against him, staring intently in his eye's.

"Marry me," Harry blurted, flushing a deep red, but continuing to hold the blonde man's stare.

"What?" Draco asked dumbly, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Harry reached up and held Draco's cheek, rubbing his thumb against it.

"You heard me, marry me, Draco, I love you more than anything else. I couldn't imagine living my life without you in it and I want to be able to give you my all, now and forever,"

"We don't even have rings!" Draco said while leaning into the touch, "We need rings to get married."

"We'll go ring shopping together," Harry supplied helpfully, his emerald-eye's sparkling beneath his glasses. "If you say yes, of course."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Draco said quickly, leaning into kiss Harry.

Harry's face beamed and he smiled widely at Draco, his eye's shining with happiness.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry," the grey-eyed man said with a smile, his eye's looking tearful. "Thank you, for always loving me."

"I don't think I could stop if I tried," Harry teased, reaching up and wiping a tear of Draco's face.

"Ugh, Potter, you've turned me into a crying Hufflepuff!"

Harry just smiled and kissed his soon to be husband, already looking forward to their future together. Harry knew it wouldn't always be easy between them, but as long as Draco stayed with him through it all, it would be completely worth it.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! Please(:


End file.
